It's Sho Time For Kuon - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: When Kuon is involved in an extremely serious car wreck where he sacrifices himself for his son, he sustains many injuries one being a blow to the head. When Kuon wakes up he's determined that he's actually Sho Fuwa. How can Kyoko take care of her husband in this way? How can she get her loving Kuon back? What about the rest of the people in their lives?
1. Chapter 1 - The Car Wreck

**AN:** This was inspired by a review on another one of my fics but unfortunately I can't find it so I'm sorry if it was you. I was almost hesitant about writing this, I mean I already have 33 active Skip Beat fics but I really thought that it would be fun 😊 The response this receives will determine how frequently it will be updated.

Anyway, thank you and enjoy

 **It's Sho Time For Kuon**

 **Chapter One – The Car Wreck**

She had accomplished what had once seemed an impossible dream two years ago and she had conquered what had seemed even more impossible five years ago.

Kyoko, now twenty-two years old, was a mother of a one-year-old son, married to the love of her life – Corn, not Sho – and was frequently called the actress to represent Japan. It seemed magical. She had learned how important love was, not just the receiving of it but the giving of it and she and Kuon had just celebrated their second wedding anniversary.

It had all seemed so wonderful until today.

She had started the day just the same, she had left the house early to go to a modelling shoot (she now looked more similar to how Kijima had dressed her for the party rather than the Kyoko that she had been when she met Ren although this time it was all natural) and she had kissed her husband and son and tried to decide what to make for dinner when she and Kuon would switch places to do with childcare.

Kyoko had been excited about the new acting role that Sawara-san had offered her that day and she was eager to buy hamburger steaks to eat whilst telling Kuon. Kuon still wasn't interested in food but _she_ could get him to taste anything that she made for them. It was just one of the many benefits of being his wife.

It was when she had been staring at the hamburger packets that the phone rang and that was all that was on Kyoko's mind.

" _Hello, Hizuri Kyoko speaking. How can I…" she started, she had forgotten to check who was on the phone. She shouldn't have done that. If this was Kuon would he laugh at her, playfully tease her for not checking. She sighed, at least if it was Kuon they could joke about it. She closed her eyes before hearing an unfamiliar voice._

" _Hizuri-san, this is Doctor Takayama at Tokyo Hospital. There has been an accident and we need you to come down to the hospital right away. Your husband is in critical condition."_

 _Kyoko felt her breath catch in her throat and she felt the tears in her eyes, "And…and Kazuuki?" she asked wanting to know how her son was doing. Both boys were very important to her but if there was an accident that they were both in, Kuon had more chance of surviving it than Kaz did._

" _He's got a few scrapes but your husband saved his life. It's a miracle that he wasn't hurt worse. I don't feel comfortable giving these details over the phone so if you could come here as soon as possible."_

 _Kyoko choked, she felt a little relieved at least, "Thank you," she told him, "I will do so."_

Kyoko bowed her head as she tried her best not to sob whilst sitting in the hospital waiting room with Kazuuki in her arms. It was true that he had a few scrapes and a couple of bruises but he was okay and they had already run multiple tests on him and a few more once Kyoko had requested it. He was a strong little boy but she had understood once she had been told about the car accident how much of a miracle this was and how Kuon had sustained most of the injuries himself.

She let her hand run over Kazuuki's head as she waited for a nurse or doctor to tell her that Kuon was out of surgery and that she could see him. She had phoned Kuu and Julie as soon as she had been told by the doctor to head for the waiting room but it would be several hours until they were here. "Pray with me, baby" she whispered to her son. "Let's wish Daddy a speedy recovery."

Kyoko felt tears in her eyes as she held Kazuuki close to her. Kuon had been the one who had taught her that she should appreciate everything in her life, that she could love and be loved, he had protected her and stood beside her. She had let him know that it was okay to deal with the past even if you were traumatized by it and she had seen him shed the layers of Ren and become Kuon and she had loved him in a way that she didn't believe love was possible outside of fairytales.

A doctor approached them and Kyoko kissed Kazuuki's head again before looking up at the doctor. She didn't want to be a single mother. She and Kuon had decided to do this together, she wasn't ready to be a single mother yet. "He's out of surgery, he's sustained some heavy injuries and it might be a little unnerving at first but he's out of surgery and his prospects are good."

Kyoko smiled weakly as she stood and heard someone running behind her. She looked back before giving a weak smile, "Just in time," she said as she saw Yashiro trying to catch his breath. "Can you take care of Kaz?" she asked her friend, "I…they're just letting me see Kuon."

"Just…need to…catch," Yashiro panted before taking some deep breaths in and stood with poise, "Yes, let me take my nephew," he said and Kyoko handed him over, kissing Kazuuki's forehead.

"Thank you so much," Kyoko bowed before following the doctor.

As they entered the room, Kyoko gasped and put her hand to her mouth. He didn't look like Kuon – although it was hard to see the true extent of the injury since he was covered in bandages – she could see though that his body had been burned, scarred, and pieces of skin had ripped off. Her eyes caught onto a folder that had a picture of the car accident in it – they shouldn't have left it in here – and the car had been completely destroyed and blown up. It was a miracle that it wasn't worse. Kuon must have done everything he could in the situation to protect their son even if it meant that he would die.

She felt tears slip down onto his face as he breathed through the oxygen mask. "Corn," she said before feeling heavy sobs leave her body. He had been so beautiful and she was terrified of what might be underneath these bandages. She saw the pain killers that he was on from the IV bag and sat by his side. He'd pull through this, wouldn't he?

"Kuon," she whispered as her fingers stretched out over his body.

"I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon," the doctor said and Kyoko nodded. She understood that. She sat down on a chair next to him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she said as she stared at him.

He had sacrificed his life to save their son. That was who Kuon was.

…..

…..

Kyoko really hated the sun the following morning. It shouldn't be sunny whilst she was here in Kuon's hospital room, she hated that she had fallen asleep. She should have been staying awake and watching the heart monitor. She suddenly felt something strange, a twitching and she stood. He was looking at her with very weak emerald eyes. "Kuon," she said as she jumped up and he looked at her as if she was crazy. Was this amnesia? Did he have amnesia?

Without being able to stop him, Kuon took the oxygen mask and moved it aside. "So," he said with a cocky smile, his voice weak, "Y-You fin-nally," he coughed and Kyoko wanted to pull the mask back onto his face, "lef…that jer-jerk," he laughed and Kyoko tilted her head to the side confused.

"I haven't left anyone," she said as she looked around. She wasn't sure what was going on but as she heard him cough, her full attention went to the oxygen mask. She tried to grab it from him so she could put it back on his face but he looked smug and she was sure that she had seen this expression on somebody else's face.

"Co-con-grats," he said and Kyoko realized that his voice sounded different. It sounded familiar but she was scared to say who it actually did sound like. That man had caused some problems in their relationship before Kuon had proposed to her, "You—you're no—lo-longer a pl-plain bo—boring wo-woman."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she remembered how she had felt when _Shotaro_ had said those words to her. She paused and took a deep breath in, his facial expressions, his voice, it was as if Shotaro had taken control of Kuon's body and as if her precious Corn had been possessed.

"Kuon?" she asked as she reached out to touch him but he glared at her.

"Well yo-you're st-stupid," he said before coughing again, "Ca—can't t-te-tell the di-di-difference."

Kyoko blinked hard. She felt her gut twist inside and she hated to say these words but she had to try, "Sho?" she asked before seeing him smile and put the mask back on. He nodded and Kyoko stared at him. Had Shotaro really invaded Kuon's body? Was Kuon in Shotaro's body?

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pudding

**Chapter Two - Pudding**

Kyoko excused herself from the room, not sure how to deal with what was going on inside but she felt a little better when she saw the medical team going to check up on her husband's body. She tapped her thumb to her chin. She didn't want to think about how this was most probably because of him hitting his head and being in the accident, it was most likely something much worse.

Kyoko paused as she took out her phone. She didn't want to say that magic was not to blame, after all, she hadn't thought that anyone could develop hate on the scale to which she had mastered it. She walked away so that nobody could hear her speak and dialed a number that she wished she didn't have to call.

Maybe her sweet and loving Kuon would be there, maybe it was him answering the call and she could tell him that she still loved him. She was hoping to hear his voice but instead it was the arrogant voice of Shotaro Fuwa that she could hear.

"Hi?" he asked sounding confused, "Kyoko? It's pretty early, you that desperate or something? I don't remember us having plans but if you want to see me that badly."

Kyoko sighed, he sounded the same but then Kuon had sounded a lot like Sho as well. "What have you done with him?" she asked and Sho coughed, almost choking on his 'perfect breath'.

"What have I done with who?" Sho repeated and heard Kyoko growl so coughed again. "I really don't understand you sometimes," he told her. "I haven't done anything with anybody. Now, if that great and famous Hizuri has left you then he's obviously not as great as you've been telling everybody that he is." Kyoko rolled her eyes, "I mean. He must have awfully bad taste if he was going to ditch you, turns out I'm not the only man who has lost your trust due to selfish reasons."

"What makes you think that he's left me?" Kyoko asked before one of the doctors approached her. "You swear that you're Sho?" she asked and Shotaro laughed.

"Leave the drinking to people who can handle it responsibly," he told her and Kyoko hung up the phone without any parting exchange of words. She tried to steady her breathing and once she had done so, she turned to the doctor.

"Kuon, is something wrong with him?" she asked and the doctor nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Do you know what a psychotic disorder is?" the doctor asked and Kyoko shook her head. She knew what psychiatric illnesses were, she knew what being insane or mentally unstable was but she didn't know what the doctor was referring to.

"Your husband believes that he's somebody else," the doctor attempted to explain and Kyoko took a deep breath in. She already knew what they were referring to. They were going to tell her that her precious Kuon now was committed to the belief that he was Sho Fuwa. It definitely felt like a nightmare.

Preparing herself to face him, Kyoko stopped at the doorway and nodded. "He thinks that he's Sho Fuwa, doesn't he?" she asked and the doctor nodded. Kyoko took another breath in and managed to wipe away all of the tears. Despite him thinking that his ego was bigger than his paycheck, she would care for him. It was her duty to do that for him.

She walked into the room and raised an eyebrow as she stood by the doorway, "So you got hurt, did you?" she asked and saw Kuon roll his eyes at that statement.

"Even you wouldn't be stupid enough to insist that I _chose_ to go to the hospital, would you?" he asked her and Kyoko steadied herself again. He looked just like Kuon, it was that his brain was damaged and she promised that she would love and support him through sickness and in health and thinking that he was Sho was definitely categorized as a sickness.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't be that stupid," she said as she nodded to the medical team that it was okay. She looked at him, "Guess I was right about it though. I'm not the one in the hospital."

"You know," Kuon laughed bitterly, "You better not have caused this. My throat is my source of income and I have it insured. I bet that you couldn't even sell that guy's entire collection of junk in order to pay for the legal bills."

"You mean his car, our house, his wardrobe, exercise equipment, electronics, the shared bank account. You would just be one more asset that the two of us had," she said before looking down. "I'm glad that you're alive though. It would have hurt me more that you would have died."

"Only that you don't love me," Kuon said and Kyoko stared at him. She opened her mouth and was about to tell him that she didn't love him but she couldn't say that to him. Even if he thought that he was somebody else, she still loved him. She had held love for Shotaro in the past but her love for Kuon was far greater than that. Tears came to her eyes and she tried to breathe normally.

"I love Kuon. I will always love Kuon, no matter what," she said passionately as she wrapped an arm around herself. He'd heal and go back to being him right. He wouldn't be like this forever. She'd soon have her sweet, kind, supportive Kuon back by her side and things would turn out okay in the end.

"You gonna get me some food or just cry over that wimp who won't even be here," he said and Kyoko stood. She needed to get some space anyway. At least he was speaking in a stronger voice, maybe the doctors had helped him with his voice because he wasn't speaking like this the last time that she had been in here.

"I'll get you something to eat," she whispered before walking away and looked at him once more. She loved him. She never wanted him to suffer. This wasn't fair for him.

…..

…..

Kyoko smiled as she looked at what she had been able to find at the cafeteria. Maybe it wasn't the world's best pudding but she had been able to find him the caramel pudding in which Sho would love. She paused. How far did she have to take this anyway? Yes, there was a truth that Kuon had hurt himself so badly that he thought he was Sho and that was affecting the way that he was speaking and acting but it hadn't changed his tastes.

Kuon was acting as how Kuon would believe Sho to act, he wasn't the real Sho. Kyoko took a deep breath in as she started to realize how that could be worse. Well, she loved him. That was the most important thing of all. She loved him.

"Hey," she smiled as she came into the room and saw him blink up at her confused. "I managed to find something great for you to eat," she said with a positive expression trying her hardest to turn this bad luck into something positive. She saw Kuon watching her and she held out the pudding.

He laughed before trying to push himself up, "Pudding?" he asked as he stared at the object and Kyoko nodded.

"I can find you better puddings when you're out of the hospital or I could make some for you myself if you ask nicely and are appreciative of them, but I thought that you might want to eat it," she grinned and Kuon looked from side to side as if he was missing something.

"You want me to eat…pudding?" he asked in a weak manner as he took the plate from her.

"Don't worry," Kyoko told him as she leaned in closer, "I'll keep an eye out so that nobody can see but you shouldn't let your ego stop you from eating it. I'm sure that there are many celebrities who love pudding," she said and Kuon stared at her completely confused.

"Do I have to eat it?" he asked and Kyoko paused with a sigh, she took the plate away from him before she stopped. She had been so involved with the pudding that she hadn't been listening to him. The voice he was using was weak and slow but it didn't really sound like the Sho voice that he was using before.

"You're not Sho, are you?" she asked almost trembling.

Kuon stared at her in shock, his jaw dropping. "I hope you realized that I am not Fuwa before we got…" he started coughing after over exerting himself and Kyoko immediately put the pudding to the side and wrapped her arms around him. He caught his breath and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. This was Kuon. Kuon was back. Her husband was back.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he settled back into the bed, his eyes shut as he tried to recover. He hadn't seen himself yet, had he? All those cuts and scars that would prevent him from acting for a least a year but most likely more and definitely hurt his modeling career. She sighed and then looked at him as he turned his head to the side.

"Kazuuki?" Kuon asked and Kyoko put a hand to his cheek, her eyes filling with tears. He held onto his fingers but was alerted by her tears. He didn't understand it.

"He survived. He's good, he's not hurt" she whispered to him. "His daddy save him. Sweetheart, they haven't shown you the pictures have they?" she asked and he looked to her. She smiled as she saw his beyond gorgeous emerald eyes. He started at her confused.

"Why did you bring me pudding?" he asked which was not the question that Kyoko was expecting. She looked at him and then back to the tray. She had expected a question focused around his physical wounds and why he was in the hospital but the psychiatric wounds were still as important.

"You thought you were Fuwa," she admitted and Kuon stared at her confused.

"I thought…what?" he asked and Kyoko didn't blame him for his confusion. If she had suddenly been told that she was in an accident and had believed herself to be Kimiko then she would push for understanding as well. She frowned and looked away uncertainly.

"Is something wrong?" Kuon asked and Kyoko sighed.

"You thought you were Fuwa. You woke up and you were convinced that you were him. You started talking like him and acting like him. I'm sorry, I'm so glad that you're Kuon again," she said in relief before looking back at the pudding. This didn't need any further explanation, did it? "As for the pudding, well Sho really did like pudding when we were growing up. It was a secret that he didn't share with other people so I thought that maybe you'd enjoy it."

Kuon sighed, "You've told me about the pudding before," he told her and Kyoko was relieved that she had gone and purchased it for him. If this hadn't turned out this way and Kuon was still Shotaro, he would have probably appreciated the pudding.

As Kyoko turned to look at the food item, she heard Kuon coughing and he held to the sheets before looking up and turning his head in a cocky manner, his jaw clicking. "Did you come back from getting my pudding?" he asked in Sho's voice and Kyoko was stunned it had happened so quickly.

If this was a story, the writer was definitely taking some liberties with the medical information.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Paulagato


	3. Chapter 3 - Mental Institution

**Chapter Three – Mental Institution**

Kyoko wasn't really sure how things worked but what was right was that Kuon thought that he was Shotaro and he had just changed with a cough. No, it must be some more psychological problem. Kyoko put a hand to his shoulder lovingly. She had almost lost him and she wasn't going to let him push her away because of his mental problems.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Why, are you trying to poison me?" he asked her and Kyoko took a sharp breath in. She shook her head slowly but sighed, maybe he was right not to trust her. He didn't know that he was actually Kuon. She paused, maybe if he knew that then he would be able to recover more.

"No, but….Sho, there's something that I need to talk to you about," she said and Kuon groaned. She put a hand on his arm and he looked at her suspiciously.

"What is it? You know sometimes you are still that plain and boring woman," Kuon told her and Kyoko nodded slowly. She took another slow breath in. Kuon watched her suspiciously. He didn't expect for her to start making sense right now.

"Sho…you're not really Sho Fuwa," she said and he laughed weakly, raising an eyebrow. He turned to look ahead of him and then shook his head. She continued to watch him. It didn't seem that he would be able to believe her. "I mean…"

"I'm Sho Fuwa, I thought that you knew that," Kuon told her and Kyoko slowed her breathing to maintain her composure. "I mean. Is your brain broken? I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I mean, you probably lack oxygen because you chose that guy."

"You _are_ that guy," Kyoko commented and Kuon looked at her in shock. Kyoko shivered as she saw the way he stared at her. He didn't believe that he was Kuon and maybe they just needed a doctor to diagnose this problem. Maybe a psychiatrist would be able to explain to Kuon his situation and that he wasn't really Sho Fuwa. "Here," Kyoko grabbed him a mirror and Kuon took it.

"I don't know what you're saying," he said as he studied himself in the mirror, "Just as gorgeous as ever. I mean, is it any wonder why my fans go crazy when they see me. If I don't touch them with my music just my appearance is enough to have them flock to me."

"You're not really interes-" Kyoko asked warily. She wouldn't know how to handle it if Kuon disappeared and the Kuon that thought that he was Shotaro went around flirting and acting romantically with other women. Both men had seemed to kiss a lot of women when they were both single – although she wondered how many Kuon had actually kissed and how many her mind had just told her that he had kissed – but Kuon wasn't single. Kuon was _her_ husband.

"I mean, Pochi…" he said and Kyoko continued to stare at him. Why did he know that name? No. She had complained and vented enough about the two of them but hopefully the idiotic Mimori would have more common sense then just to start kissing Kuon out in public. She neither liked nor cared for him whenever Shotaro was around. No. Kyoko would have to do her best to find a solution and to keep Kuon safe.

"Please don't go after Pochi," Kyoko whispered as she glanced downward. She had waited a long time to know that she was the one who should be with Kuon, it would break her heart were she to see him with somebody else. Kyoko gave him a warm and affectionate hug and he looked after her confused as she pulled back. "I'll be right back," she assured him before going out into the hallway where Yashiro was with Kazzuki.

"How is he?" Yashiro asked and Kyoko looked down. It wasn't good. Kyoko bit her top lip and looked at her baby as she cradled him in her arms. "He's been sleeping for the most part."

"I'm relieved that he's okay. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't." Kyoko said, gazing upon Kazuuki. She sat down and then stared in front of her, the tears pricking her eyes. She didn't know how to explain Kuon's condition. "For Kuon though," Kyoko shook her head, "He thinks that he's Sho."

Yashiro looked at her confused. He hadn't realized the strength that Kuon had been speaking with, after all you didn't usually wake up from a car wreck able to maintain much consciousness or speak in a long conversation. "He thinks that he's…"

"He's switching in and out between them," Kyoko said as she looked forwards. She held Kazuuki close. "I mean, I don't want it to affect our little boy but I'm not sure how to handle it. There's no script for when you can't hold onto your identity."

"But there are doctors," Yashiro told her and Kyoko turned to him. Was it going to be okay if she drew this problem to the attention of a psychiatrist? They might be able to offer the most help to him but medication might change Kuon entirely. She would have to think a little more deeply into this situation.

Kyoko could hear her phone ring and she looked to Kazuuki again, he was still sleeping. She turned to Yashiro who opened his arms out for the small boy. Kyoko smiled gratefully as she pulled out her phone and saw that it was Kuu's name. She showed it to Yashiro and he nodded, he watched her walk away from him and stroked back Kazuuki's hair.

"Father," Kyoko said as she answered the phone, "He's okay," she said with a sad breath. She dabbed at her eyes and took steady breaths. "Physically he'll heal for the most part," she told him before pushing a hand through her own hair showing how exhausted she was. "Physical therapy will be needed but other than that he's okay. He's having a hard time remembering who he is."

"He has amnesia?" Kuu asked, grateful that Kyoko just presented him with the information before he could say anything.

"No, it's more of a…split personality," Kyoko replied and Kuu's breathing steadied.

"I'm listening," he assured Kyoko who took a seat in a secluded area of the hospital where nobody else was. This wasn't the type of information that the media should have, they would probably get extremely excited over it and that would cause Kyoko and Kuon further pain. Even if she were to go to a doctor who would prescribe a medication, it would be better than the media finding out before they had figured out how to present the information.

"He's switching in and out of being Kuon Hizuri and Sho Fuwa," Kyoko said with a nervous breath. She was scared for him. This type of thing wasn't normal but despite how she never wanted to be trapped in a relationship with Shotaro again, she would prefer to do that then to lose her husband.

"He thinks that he's your ex?" Kuu asked and Kyoko laughed bitterly.

"Somehow I wish that he could pick any other person to believe himself to be," Kyoko admitted to him, "but yes, he seems to believe that he's Sho Fuwa and I want to take care of him. I think that it's most important that he's alive. Just, I didn't want you or Julie-san to come here to see him and be caught off guard by him believing himself to not be Kuon."

"Are you going to seek psychiatric treatment?" the American actor asked and Kyoko looked away. Was it wrong to seek treatment when Kuon wasn't the one asking for it? She had only his best interests in mind but usually she wouldn't do anything unless Kuon had requested it. This was different though. This was something that he needed help with.

"I think that I will," she told him and Kuu paused for a while.

"Can I ask you for a favor though, Kyoko," he said and Kyoko held tighter to the phone.

"Of course. You can ask me anything," she told him and Kuu breathed heavily.

"Don't let him get locked up. Even if you can't handle it and you need me to come over there to take care of him, even if you have to ask Boss to take him in because you can't help him until I come to look after him. Don't put him away in a mental health ward. If he's switching back and forth, I don't think that Kuon could survive in one of those places. He judges himself far too much," Kuu requested and Kyoko felt the tears in her eyes.

"I promise but I can take care of him, Father," she tried to assure him. "I love him."

"And my grandson, you didn't tell me anything about my grandson when you answered the phone. He's still doing okay?" he asked concerned about Kazuuki. He knew that if Kazuuki was hurt then the real Kuon could never forgive himself.

"A little bruised but he's good, he's so good. I'm so proud of him," Kyoko said as she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. She was so proud of both of them. Kuon had tried to give his life for Kazuuki and fortunately circumstances had allowed her to have both of them but he was a good father and she was happy that they could continue their family life together.

…

…

Kuon put a hand to his head as he listened to the doctor. He had been told that something had triggered him and that he had become his rival again. It didn't make sense to him. How could he believe that he was someone who he disliked so much and what did this mean for Kyoko. Kuon saw the doctor study him and suddenly he felt more like a specimen than anything human.

"I think that it would be best for you to see a psychiatrist on a regular basis," the doctor said and Kuon nodded, his head hurt again and he had to remind himself that it was best to get through this despite how nauseous he was feeling.

"I agree," he told him and the doctor sat down.

"How do you feel about mental health facilities," the doctor asked and Kuon froze. He felt nervous about the suggestion. He had read scripts and even acted in a drama that involved this type of location but he had never believed that he would have needed that type of help. He looked away though. He had been placed into this position because protecting Kazuuki was what was most important to him, suddenly switching personalities on him might hurt his son.

"I'm listening," Kuon said as he stared forwards.

"I'm just thinking that it would be the best option for you and your family. You have a young child and often if the behavior or attitude of a patient is disruptive to the environment, the child will suffer. How would you feel about my getting in contact with finding you a place there?" he asked and Kuon sighed as he looked away.

This didn't seem like a temporary thing that would just go away in a number of days, "I'll think about it," he said and Kyoko returned to the doorway. She watched his gestures and mannerisms, recognizing from the behavior that this was Kuon and not Shotaro.

"You'll think about what?" she asked as she looked between them. What kind of conversation had she just walked in on and why was it happening without her being in the room?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

H-Nala, Paulagato


	4. Chapter 4 - Where To Go

**Chapter Four – Where To Go?**

The doctor turned to Kyoko with a professional smile and nod. He took a deep breath in, "Your husband and I were discussing the possibility of an inpatient plan," the doctor said and Kyoko blinked in surprise. She mouthed the words 'inpatient' as she turned questioningly to each of them. She took a dee breath before stepping forwards. "I refuse," she said with a steady nod and Kuon opened his mouth to argue. "Kuon, do you really believe that I wouldn't want you at home.

Kuon watched her and closed his eyes, he sighed, exhaling slowly. "Kyoko, this isn't just a new personality, we both know how much hatred you hold towards Shotaro," he said and Kyoko walked over to Kuon and sat down on the side of the bed.

"True," she replied, "but that doesn't mean that it would stop me from loving you."

"If I act just like the man that you can't stand?" he asked and Kyoko put her hand on his shoulder, she rolled her eyes as she thought about how bad it might turn out for her but no matter how bad of a scenario she could imagine, she still had the same feelings for him. Those didn't change just because of how he saw himself because the true prince Corn was in there underneath all of the complications.

"The thing is that you're not him and you should know just how much better of a person you are than he is. So, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, your discussion but no." Kyoko turned to her husband with such longing. "Even if we decide that there might be some truth in the idea of a mental health facility, can we go home first and decide for ourselves what would work most," she said and Kuon took an awkward breath. "I want to be with my husband even if he isn't aware that he's with me," she said and Kuon looked at her sadly.

"That's just the problem," he replied, "I might not be your husband. I might be the person that you hate more than anyone else in the entire world. How could you want to hold me when you're sleeping or have you hold me. I don't want to pressure you, princess?"

Kyoko sighed before reaching for his hand, he gave it to her and curled his fingers around hers. He was surprised when she opened her hand and held his in front of his face. Kuon paused as he saw his wedding ring on his finger. Kyoko smiled as he looked at it and beamed. That was how she knew that she would get through all of this, how they would get through all of this. Kuon loved her more than anything else. They both loved their son. A simple metal band was all the reminder that they needed.

"Let's try home first," Kuon nodded as he looked at Kyoko and she smiled.

The doctor stared at Kuon and shook his head, "This is against my recommendation. This is truly rash thinking especially when taking into consideration that you do in fact have a child together and the risk of having an inconsistent identity can -"

"Kazuuki will be fine," Kyoko tried to stress and Kuon nodded as he chose to listen to his wife. Kyoko wrapped her arms around him again. Hopefully they would be home soon and then they could work everything out together.

KyKuKyKu

"It seems a little ambitious to move him out by the end of the week," Julie told the doctor as she and Kuu sat in his office. They had just been briefed about Kuon's condition and how they would need to handle the idea that he believed he was Shotaro Fuwa and been told that they would be able to take him home at the end of the week. "I mean, I love Kuon and of course I would like him to be where he feels safe but if it's too premature."

"We'll have a nurse to help us out and a doctor will come every other morning to the house," Kyoko tried to reassure her mother-in-law. Kuu remained silent, his head bowed and his eyes closed. If one didn't know him better they might think he was taking a nap but his son was far too important of a subject to nap over.

"I just wonder if moving him so early on will hurt him" Julie said with her motherly protection and Kuu turned to Kyoko.

"What has he said to you? Does he want to try going back home or do you think that it would be better for him to remain here at least for a little longer?" he asked and Kyoko smiled. She nodded knowing that Kuon agreed with her, he wanted to come home and they would try to handle things from there.

"Okay. If he wants to go back home and be with Kyoko and Rikuu then let's do it that way," he said before sighing. He had seen Kuon. He had seen pictures of him before the bandages covered his body, he had seen X-rays of the damage done to his body, and he had heard information for over an hour about all the different ailments and complications he had and what further complications might happen in the future. He felt terrible for his son but the most important thing was that Kuon was still alive. "He can always return to the hospital if he feels it might be better for him."

"Are you actually saying that you think my baby will have to return here in an emergency?" Julie asked before crossing her arms over her chest. She huffed as she turned to the side.

"If an emergency happens, then yes," Kuu nodded. "Hopefully it doesn't. I think that Kyoko should be trusted to make decisions for him," Julie was about to argue when Kuu turned to her again. "Wouldn't you want to make the decisions for me if I were in Kuon's place."

"But I'm your wi-" Julie said before sighing. She turned to her daughter-in-law. "We'll support whatever you think is best, Kyoko," she agreed. The doctor sorted to some more forms for them to sign and Kyoko smiled as she read over the part where if they felt at any time uncomfortable about the decision and wanted to stay in the hospital there would not be a time that was too late for them to change their mind.

"I just want what is best for Kuon and what I want is for him to be around the people who love him most," Kyoko said before signing the paperwork. Kyoko took another deep inhale and closed her eyes. "Father, why don't you go see him first? In the afternoon, sometimes it's easier to see him one at a time," she suggested. It wasn't intended to hurt Julie but Julie silently felt overlooked but this was for her son's benefit, right?

KuKuKuKuKu

Kuu smiled to a passing nurse as he walked down the hallway to get to where Kuon's room was. He couldn't even put into words how terribly he felt about what had happened to his son. It was a miracle or miracles that neither Kuon or Kazuuki had died in the accident. "Hey," Kuu smiled as he approached the room but met the glare of the man that was definitely not his son mentally.

"Oh god, you're here?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "You know, there's a good reason that Kyoko doesn't actually have a dad and she doesn't need some extra baggage like you weighing her down. You claim to be a great actor but all that I see is someone who has too big of an ego."

"You know," Kuu said as he tried not to smile at how knowing this was not really Kuon was making him a little happier and helped him find the humor in him saying this. "It's nice when we have great critics because that means that they can pay attention to our work. They care so much about us that they want to shape us. It's good to have your ego lowered every now and again."

"You think that you're a fricken comedian?" Kuon asked and Kuu smiled.

"Should I be?" he asked. "I think that adding new skills to ones resume Is always good for keeping a fresh mind."

"You're not funny," Kuon said as he looked away with a pout and Kuu walked over to him. He sat down at the chair beside the bed. Kuon rose an eyebrow and looked away before Kuu reached out for his hand. Kuon turned back sharply. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked and Kuu laughed.

"Holding my son's hand, or at least, thinking that -"

"I'm not Hizuri!" Kuon snapped back and Kuu sighed, he knew that Kuon wasn't really in his right kind of mind and he had to learn how to handle that. He wanted to help his son to go through life experiencing the joys that it brought to him and being able to overlook the pain. He knew that Sho Fuwa would never think of him as his father and that was who Kuon had convinced himself to be.

However, that meant that he had to be creative and use other methods to be supportive of Kuon in this condition.

"Yeah, you're not my actual son but everyone needs someone to support them. I'm sure that you've been lonely even with just Kyoko here. How about I sit in here and we just talk, I won't even tell Kuon anything that we've spoken about."

Kuon tensed and looked at Kuu, "Why would you do that for me?"

Kuu smiled with a laugh and nodded, "I think inside you know why," he said and Kuon looked down very sadly. Kuu just hoped he could help his son no matter how patient they had to be.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three

H-Nala, Kaname671


End file.
